<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Fuck You Like We Deserve by Perversions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069353">Let Me Fuck You Like We Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions'>Perversions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pidge and Matt messed up, Rough Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shirocest, Spit As Lube, authority kink, working out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro was used to Matt and Pidge getting into trouble. Sometimes, he was used to bailing them out of it, too. This time was different; this time they had completely gone over the line by bringing over his younger self from the past. What the hell was he supposed to do? Keep him around and wait for him to go back?</p><p>At least Takashi was a good thing to look at—a <i>real</i> good thing to look at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Fuck You Like We Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My hiatus has lifted and I'm ready to write up a STORM. What a better way of doing it than with some nice ol' Shirocest requested by my <a href="https://twitter.com/MarcellaEReeves">Marcie</a> baby. 8]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the things that Shiro expected early in the morning, this wasn’t it.</p><p>Pidge and Matt were grinning ear to ear at his doorstep. They were covered in patches of smoke and grit. He could have sworn there was some burnt hair, too. How that happened, Shiro didn’t want to ask. What his main concern was the person that was standing behind them, looking as confused as Alice was when she went down the rabbit hole.</p><p>Shiro was staring at his younger self, unsure of what to make of it. His younger self—Takashi, was what he planned on calling him—looked around as he stood stiffly. He looked like a cat ready to run away. Shiro couldn’t blame him. If he was in his shoes, he would have felt the same way. The technology from back then was so much more advanced thanks to Allura and Coran with their Altean technology. Takashi could be feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>“Heeeeeey, Shiro. Guess what we did!” Pidge started.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s easy to guess with the person standing behind you. You might have been able to get away with that if you hid him.”</p><p>Pidge shrugged as if she was shrugging off the rain. “Well, you know me. I’ve never been one to hide the weird and unknown from you.”</p><p>Well, she wasn’t wrong with that. Pidge often burst into Shiro’s room with something that she had done. It usually happened in the middle of the night. At least early morning was different, but Shiro wasn’t sure if it was more desirable.</p><p>Shiro sighed, hanging his head. “How long is it going to take you to fix it?”</p><p>“Two days,” Matt answered without missing a beat.</p><p><em> Two days— </em>two days of dealing with Takashi. Shiro could handle that, right? He knew himself inside and out. It had been a while since he was that young, but he remembered how he used to be. Being with himself for two days couldn’t be that difficult.</p><p>“Alright… But you better have this fixed after two days,” Shiro warned.</p><p>Pidge and Matt shoved Takashi forward, forcing Shiro to catch him. “When have we ever failed you?” Matt questioned. At Shiro’s glare, Matt gave a nervous laugh. “Uh, don’t answer that. We’ll keep you updated, though.”</p><p>“Good luck, Shiro! Take good care of, uh… yourself,” Pidge said.</p><p>And just like that, they were gone, hopping into their car and zooming down the road.</p><p>Shiro watched the smoke from their car disappear. Now that he was alone with himself, he didn’t know what to do. He and Takashi stood side by side, staring off into nothing. What was he meant to do in this situation?</p><p>“So… are you… hungry?” Shiro asked. Takashi didn’t answer him for a few moments. He probably would have never done so if his stomach didn’t growl loud enough to hear. Shiro looked at him with a smile. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Come on—you’d be surprised by how much of a cook we become when we’re older.”</p><p>Takashi nodded. “Okay…”</p><p>Shiro led him through the house and into the kitchen. Even with all the modern technology of the world, Shiro preferred to have the kitchen as minimalistic as possible. It was easier for his current skill level of cooking. He felt the more futuristic devices used for cooking hindered him more than helped. Hunk had tried to teach him, but it never worked out well. Shiro was still getting Hunk the equipment he had broken on that <em>one</em> attempt.</p><p>“What would you like? Waffles? Pancakes? French toast?” Shiro chuckled. “Not to brag, but my husband says I make a good French toast.”</p><p>“You have a husband?” Takashi asked, disbelieving.</p><p>“I do. His name is—”</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Shiro couldn’t say that it was Keith. He didn’t know what time Takashi had come from. He probably hadn't met Keith just yet. Even if he did, it would be too weird and strange. Takashi would go back home, meet him, and know that he would marry him one day. That could change so many things about their lives. It could result in Keith and Shiro never meeting—and his life would be a lot different.</p><p>He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>“His name is Yorak! I met him while traveling through space and saving the universe,” Shiro answered.</p><p>“Wow…” Takashi muttered. “I never thought I would get married one day, much less saving the universe.”</p><p>Shiro grabbed the ingredients he needed. “You’re going to do a lot of things when the time comes. Before you know it, you won’t need that bracelet around your wrist.”</p><p>Takashi tugged his sleeve down over it. “I don’t want to think about that right now.</p><p>That was understandable. Shiro had given up hoping for a cure when he was that age. It felt like a folly hope that he couldn’t shake. “Yeah, I get it. Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Great. I’m starving.”</p><p>Shiro couldn’t hold back his smile. Keith stood in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes. His bedhead was so adorable. Even Takashi was stuck staring at him, his mouth agape. It was no surprise that Takashi looked so star struck. It took a few years before Shiro could fully understand the kind of man he was into. It took even longer for him to realize that Keith was the kind of man he was looking for.</p><p>“Good morning, baby. We have a… special guest,” Shiro said.</p><p>He could see the exact moment that the sleep left Keith.</p><p>Keith looked at Takashi and his eyes bulged out of his head. He looked between Shiro and his younger self, trying to take everything in. Raising his hand, he pointed to them both as the connection slowly pieced together.</p><p>Takashi waved at him. “Uh, hi?”</p><p>“Takashi, this is my husband… Yorak,” Shiro said.</p><p>Keith’s brow scrunched at the name. “What did you call me?”</p><p>Shiro quickly rushed over to Keith’s side. He wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close. “That’s right! My husband, Yorak.” Leaning closer, he whispered to Keith, “The man I met in <em> space </em> and not <em> at a school when he was a minor.” </em></p><p>From there, Keith was able to piece it all together. “Oh! Right! Sorry about that. I must have still been dreaming.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I dreamt I was… someone else <em> not </em> named Yorak.”</p><p>It looked like Takashi had taken the bait. “It’s nice to meet you, Yorak. … You already know who I am…”</p><p>“I do. It’s nice to see what Shiro used to look at when he was younger. Who knew he was such a handsome devil,” Keith stated.</p><p>Takashi blushed. “I’m not… that young.”</p><p>“Alright, Yorak. How about you stop embarrassing Takashi and sit down. Breakfast will be done soon,” Shiro assured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was… different living with Takashi. He was quiet but he helped with things around the house. They had all decided to keep him in the house where no one else could see him. They didn’t want to risk anyone else seeing Shiro’s younger self. There was a worry that they could change the future if Takashi went back into time. Takashi would be safer within Shiro and Keith’s home.</p><p>The underlying issue, though, was Takashi’s restlessness. Shiro couldn’t remember being like that when he was that young. Takashi always needed to be doing something. If he didn’t, his leg would constantly bounce, or he would be cleaning some part of the house. Their house was never so clean but Shiro couldn’t handle much more of his energy. Something had to be done and he had to figure it out.</p><p>
  <em> Now. </em>
</p><p>At 6 in the morning, while Keith was still asleep, Shiro snuck into the guest room. Takashi slept there until Pidge and Matt figured out how to send him back. It was almost humorous to see that Shiro still slept the way Takashi was now—on his stomach with the pillow curled closer to his head and chest. Keith always thought it was cute.</p><p>It would be a shame to wake him up now.</p><p>But that wasn’t what Shiro was here for.</p><p>Grabbing the edge of the blanket, Shiro ripped it off Takashi’s body. The sudden exposure to the cold had his younger self jumping awake. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>“What are you doing…?” Takashi sleepily muttered. “It’s too early to get up.”</p><p>Having no strict order like the Garrison had almost made him a slacker. Shiro had to get rid of that habit before he went back. “I don’t care if it’s too early. You need to start working out.”</p><p>Takashi groaned as he covered his head with the pillow. “Why? I don’t have drills to run…”</p><p>Shiro grabbed him by his tank top. He pulled Takashi close, growling in his face. “I didn’t stutter, <em> soldier— </em> I said we were going to <em>work out. </em> Now, get your ass dressed and meet me downstairs. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>At first, there was nothing that Takashi said. He stared at Shiro with wide eyes, surprised that he was told off like that. Since he had been here, Shiro had been nothing but patient. He never raised his voice or told Takashi to do anything. Shiro had let him do what he wanted as long as he stayed in the house so no one else saw him. Enough was enough, though. Right now, Takashi needed a firm hand.</p><p>Shiro waited by the door while Takashi got dressed. He was borrowing clothes that Shiro had outgrown. He had gotten a little soft chub over the years. Shiro didn’t have to train as hard as he used to since he was a captain now. At least Keith didn’t think his performance hadn’t been affected.</p><p>When Takashi was dressed, he led him through the house to the gym. It had all the equipment that they would need for a short workout.</p><p>Shiro set up the weights while Takashi stood nearby. He figured 200lbs would be more than enough for now. He had no intention of overworking the poor boy. Finishing up, Shiro nodded towards the weight set. At first, Takashi was reluctant to press forward. One glare from Shiro was all the convincing that he needed.</p><p>Takashi mumbled as he got beneath the bar, stretching his muscles as he gripped it. “Are you going to spot me?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Shiro hummed. “No, you’ll be fine. I’ll catch it if you grow weak. But if you know what’s good for you, you won’t.”</p><p>His younger self balked at him. It must have been such a shock to see him act like this. When he was younger, Shiro was never this strict with, well, <em> anyone. </em></p><p>“I don’t believe we came down here to stare at each other, Takashi. Now, <em> start pumping.” </em></p><p>A tiny shudder ran through Takashi, barely noticeable but Shiro caught it. He tried to cover it up with lifting the weight above him. Shiro watched as he pumped ten times then put it back on the rack, rest for a minute, and then did it again. It was the least amount that he could do. He knew Takashi’s strength, condition or not. If he wanted to, Takashi could do much more than just ten reps. So, why wouldn’t he?</p><p>He leaned in close, placing his foot between Takashi’s thighs. “Why are you doing so little? Is this not <em> challenging </em> enough for you, <em> cadet?” </em></p><p>Takashi snarled, doing an additional rep after his usual ten. “I’m <em> not </em> a cadet, and you know that.”</p><p>“You’re right, I do—but you’re certainly not <em> acting </em> like a lieutenant. The number of reps you’re doing with the number of reps you <em> should </em> doing? That’s not lieutenant worthy at all,” Shiro reminded.</p><p>Once again, Takashi did another few reps before putting it to rest. He moved up onto his elbows, glaring at Shiro. “Who do you think you are? Just because you’re some kind of <em> captain </em> in this time, doesn’t mean you’re the captain of <em> me.” </em></p><p>Oh, Shiro had <em> enough </em> of his bratty self.</p><p>Grabbing Takashi by the front of his shirt, he pulled him close until they were nose to nose. “Listen here, you little <em> brat— </em> you’re only here because the Holts screwed up royally. Until they figure out how to send you back, as long as you are under my roof, you will listen to <em> my </em> orders. Are we clear?”</p><p>For a moment, it seemed that Takashi would bite back. Instead, he slowly nodded his head.</p><p>Now that he understood the rules, it was time to work out even more. Shiro grabbed two more ten-pound weights and put one on each side. “Do 15 reps now.”</p><p>Takashi still looked at him as he got back beneath the bar. He gripped it and delayed, almost as if he was going to talk back. Shiro was prepared if he planned to. However, Takashi continued to do his reps without complaint.</p><p>Good. Shiro didn’t want to be <em> too </em> rough on his younger self.</p><p>“You’re doing good. Keep going,” Shiro said. He looked into Takashi’s face, making sure he wasn’t straining himself too hard.</p><p>The longer he looked, the more Shiro found that he was looking over Takashi’s body. He could hardly remember being fit when he was that young. He wasn’t <em> weak </em> but he certainly wasn’t as bulked as he was now. Being a slave to the Galra had done that to him. Shiro’s eyes wandered further down his body, taking in his toned stomach and— <em> oh. </em></p><p>Takashi was sporting an interesting boner.</p><p>Shiro chewed on his lip. He had nearly forgotten that his authority kink started when he was around this age. Back then, he didn’t indulge in it too much. There was no holding back the nights he jerked off into his own hand, pretending that someone was ordering him around. It was silly and he typically tried to avoid doing it again. Some nights, though, he went right back to it.</p><p>Just how much of that desire had Takashi unlocked? It wouldn’t be shameful for Shiro to find out, right?</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p>Shiro lifted his foot onto the bench, pressing the tip of his boot against Takashi’s crotch. The action had Takashi faltering, the bar rattling against the support.</p><p>“Don’t stop. Keep doing your reps,” Shiro warned. He pressed his foot a little harder against Takashi’s cock, listening to how he inhaled deeply. As he was ordered, he started doing his reps again as if he didn’t have Shiro’s boot against his dick. “You really got off to being ordered around…”</p><p>Takashi snarled as his face turned red. “Don’t flatter yourself. It’s… from morning wood still.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled. “You can try to pretend that’s it. But I was the one who pulled your blanket off. You weren’t hard like you were now.” To emphasis this, Shiro pressed against him a little harder. “You’re enjoying this a little too much.”</p><p>His younger self squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning. Shiro didn’t know how <em> wonderful </em> he sounded when he was whimpering. If this was what Keith got to hear every time they fucked, then he was envious of his own husband. Takashi put the bar back on the rack, pressing his hips forward to get more friction against Shiro’s boot. He gave in quickly to the pleasure, despite the fact that Shiro was teasing him.</p><p>Shiro did nothing as Takashi thrust again, using his foot to get off. He cupped his chin and watched him move his hips. “Incredible. Look at you go. When was the last time you even got laid?”</p><p>Takashi shook his head. He was gripping the bar tightly, his knuckles turning white. “I don’t have to tell you that—<em> ah!” </em></p><p>With a sigh, Shiro pressed his foot a little harder against Takashi before pulling it back. “If you want that pleasure, you’re gonna have to tell me the answer.”</p><p>“Fu—”</p><p>“Ah-ah, no cursing. You know better,” Shiro warned.</p><p>Takashi chewed on his lip, slamming his fists against the bench. “Shiro!”</p><p>“Yes? Something I can help you with?”</p><p>For a while, Takashi didn’t say anything. He lay on the bench and took in deep breaths. Shiro wondered if maybe he had pushed him too far. After all, what were they really doing? Was he really going to fuck his younger self? Wasn’t there something morally wrong about it? If there was, then fuck it. When would Shiro ever get the chance to <em> literally </em>fuck himself?</p><p>Finally, Takashi moved up onto his elbows. “I… I want to screw around…”</p><p>Shiro couldn’t stop grinning. He lifted his boot and pressed it against Takashi’s dick again. “Say it louder.”</p><p>“Ah! I want to fuck…!” Takashi pleaded.</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Shiro had never known he sounded this <em> needy </em> before. He liked the sound of his own voice begging for a good fuck. Reaching forward, he grabbed Takashi by his ankle and dragged him down the bench. He pulled him into a seating position, Takashi’s face close to his crotch.</p><p>“Then fucking <em> earn </em> it,” Shiro ordered.</p><p>Takashi shuddered from the order. He raised his hands and took hold of the hem of Shiro’s sweatpants. His cock smacked against Takashi’s face with a wet sound, precum smearing over his cheeks. He was fascinated by the size. From where he was sitting, he had a different view of it and his size. Takashi leaned forward to lick the head, collecting precum over his tongue. Shiro bit back his moan at the look in his younger self’s eye. He looked <em> needy </em> and <em> desperate </em> for a good dicking.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Shiro wanted to give it to him so badly.</p><p>“Ooooh…” Shiro moaned as Takashi took his cock whole. He knew he lacked a gag reflex, but he never saw himself take a cock so big and so <em> deep </em> before. Now he knew what Keith was enjoying whenever he sucked him off.</p><p>And just like him, Takashi was a pro. He took Shiro’s cock <em> deep </em> down his throat, pressing his tongue against the underside. His teeth dragged softly along the flesh and it pulled a deep moan from Shiro. Takashi had his eyes closed as he blew his older self, enjoying how he tasted in his mouth. It was <em> wonderful. </em></p><p>“That’s right—<em> take it </em>,” Shiro ordered as he grabbed Takashi by the back of his head.</p><p>He fucked into Takashi’s mouth, uncaring at how he struggled to push his hips back. After getting a taste, Shiro wanted more of that wet heat around his cock. He put his foot on the bench behind Takashi, gaining leverage to fuck his mouth harder. Eventually, Takashi’s hands went slack around his waist as he went along for the ride. It was just so, so <em> good. </em> And Shiro didn’t want it to stop.</p><p>But Takashi eventually pushed Shiro back enough to pull his cock from his mouth. He coughed as drool dripped down his chin. As he wheezed, Shiro could hear how wrecked his throat was. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p>Shiro pulled Takashi onto his feet. He swallowed Takashi’s surprised gasp as he pulled him into a kiss. His tongue explored his mouth, tasting himself until the taste was gone. His younger self’s hands were all over him, groping at his ass and slipping his hand down his sweatpants. Shiro pulled back and ground as his fingers teased at his hole.</p><p>He broke their kiss. “Sorry, lieutenant—<em> you’re </em> the one who’s taking our cock today.”</p><p>Takashi shuddered.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Shiro turned Takashi around and pushed him face down onto the bench. Takashi moaned from the force, wiggling beneath him. Whether he was trying to fight his way out or play pretend, Shiro wasn’t having it. He pulled his sweatpants down and slapped his ass.</p><p>“Lay still and behave. Do you understand?” Shiro questioned.</p><p>Takashi bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Shiro grabbed Takashi by his ass cheeks and spread him wide. His hole winked at him, just begging to be fucked. He groaned as he pressed his tongue against Takashi’s hole. Immediately, his younger self moaned loudly, pressing back against him. It must have been a long time since he got fucked good. Shiro didn’t want to let him down.  He licked, spat on, and teased open Takashi’s hole, pushing his thumb inside him. Shiro remembered when he was <em> this </em> tight. It was hard to get three of his fingers into him. By the time his younger self went back, he could fit his whole fist into himself.</p><p>“You’re so fucking filthy like this,” Shiro moaned against Takashi’s ass. His fingers vibrated against his soft, yielding walls, dragging the sweetest moans from him. “You still would do anything for a nice cock, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Takashi moaned. “Please—please just fuck me.”</p><p>With a voice that sweet, how could he say no?</p><p>Shiro rose onto his knees and spat on his hand. He slicked his cock up as he stared down at his younger self. Takashi was holding himself open, looking up at Shiro with such a needy look in his eyes. He couldn’t wait for Shiro to give it to him good.</p><p>Holding Takashi down by the back of his neck, Shiro lined himself up with his ass. He teased him at first, enjoying how easily his hole gave in to his cock. Takashi couldn’t be any more ready and Shiro wanted to give it to him <em> badly. </em></p><p>In one fluid motion, Shiro pushed his cock in. Takashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took his older self’s cock. His walls stretched and took him so well. Shiro didn’t stop until he was fully in. The heat of Takashi’s hole was overwhelming. After working him up, even Shiro was a little worked up himself. He couldn’t help himself once he got into the groove of things.</p><p><em> “Fuck, </em> you’re taking my cock so well, aren’t you,” Shiro stated. He looked down at Takashi’s hole, enjoying how he was stretched around him. “I’m going to fuck you so good that you won’t know anyone else’s cock but <em> ours.” </em></p><p>There was no buildup, no warning that Shiro had given him.</p><p>He started fucking into Takashi <em> hard. </em> Shiro would slowly pull out before pushing in hard enough to jostle Takashi’s body on the bench. It was a slow and torturous pace, one that his younger self wasn’t sure he would be able to handle. What he wanted was something <em> much </em> faster, much <em> harder </em> than what Shiro was doing for him.</p><p>“Is that all you got?” Takashi challenged. He had gotten his bite back, daring to challenge Shiro to get more of what he wanted. “Maybe you’re a lot older than what you’re letting on. No wonder Yorak gives me such a sexy look when you’re not looking.”</p><p>Shiro snarled.</p><p>He grabbed Takashi by his hair and pulled him back until they were flushed together, back to chest. “I’m going to make you regret ever saying that.”</p><p>Takashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the promise.</p><p>Their hips slapped together as Shiro fucked him. He wasn’t slow and he certainly wasn’t soft—Shiro fucked Takashi just like he would have wanted to be fucked when he was that age. Reckless and wild, with someone who was more experienced than him to take control. It was a good fucking that Takashi needed <em> desperately. </em> Shiro would give it to him and give him something to remember when he went back in time.</p><p>He grabbed Takashi’s leg, hooking it in the crook of his prosthetic. It spread him open even more for Shiro and he took advantage of the depth. Shiro pressed his nose against the crook of his younger self’s neck.</p><p>“If only you could see yourself now, spread open for your own cock like a little slut,” Shiro muttered. “Did you ever think you would be <em> this </em> cock hungry? Especially for your own cock?”</p><p>Takashi swooned, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. “It feels so good… Fuck me harder, <em> please!” </em></p><p>“Yeah? You want it harder?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Shiro shoved Takashi back down onto the bench. He stared into the confused look he was given, grinning ear from ear. “Then go ahead and fuck yourself on my cock if you’re that greedy for it.”</p><p>Takashi didn’t miss a beat. Bracing his hands on the bench beneath him, he planted his feet on the floor. He looked back at Shiro as he slowly pulled off his cock, slamming it back home with an audible slap. Shiro moaned as he watched Takashi fuck himself on his cock. He looked beautiful with his back arched like that. Right now, Takashi couldn’t look more ravishing.</p><p>“That’s right, go ahead and fuck yourself; nice and good,” Shiro said, running his hand beneath Takashi’s shirt. “Look at what a slut you are for it.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Takashi moaned. He bit his lip and fucked himself faster against him.</p><p>His cock was leaking profusely down onto the bench. Takashi was making an absolute mess of himself and the gym. But he didn’t care. What he wanted was to get <em> wrecked </em> like he had never been wrecked before. All this time he was fucking some silicone toy to get off. And yet, here he was, fucking himself and getting off.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to cum.</p><p>Takashi whimpered as Shiro wrapped his hand around his cock. He expertly stroked him, twisting his hand around the tip of Takashi’s cock. It was <em> wonderful. </em> Shiro knew exactly how to get them off, all while fucking him until he couldn’t think of anything else.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum…!” Takashi whimpered.</p><p>“Yeah? Then you better make sure I cum first before you do,” Shiro ordered. He gripped the base of Takashi’s cock tightly, ready to keep him from cumming.</p><p>Takashi whined. He clawed at Shiro’s prosthetic and tried to get it off him. There was no give, though, and Takashi whined at not being able to cum. He thought about not doing anything. He thought about what Shiro would do if he didn’t move at all. But Takashi was too wound up to <em> not </em> fuck himself on Shiro’s cock to get off.</p><p>Bracing himself again, Takashi rode back against his dick. Shiro bit down on this lip as he watched Takashi. His hand bunched up his tank top, using it as leverage to fuck into his younger self. He could feel him tightening his hole, trying to pull his orgasm right out of him. Shiro wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer if he kept going like this.</p><p>“That’s right. Look at you go, you dirty slut,” Shiro moaned. “You’ll do absolutely anything to cum, wouldn’t you?” He hunched over, moaning into Takashi’s here. “I’m gonna cum and fill you to the fucking <em> brim.” </em></p><p>Takashi’s eyes rolled to the back as Shiro did just that. Shiro fucked his cum deep into his ass with each pulse. His breathing stuttered as Takashi refused to relent on tightening his ass around his softening cock.</p><p>“What a good boy, Takashi,” Shiro praised. “You deserve to cum after all the good work you did.”</p><p>Shiro’s prosthetic hand started to vibrate against his dick. Takashi gasped at the feeling. He hadn’t expected that <em>at all. </em> His body shook as Shiro stroked his cock slowly. He had already been so overwhelmed before when he had been prevented from cumming. Now, dangerously on the edge and ready to go, he didn’t last for more than a minute. Takashi cried out as he finally came, squirting his cum all over the bench. Shiro continued to use his vibrating feature, drawing out his orgasm.</p><p>“Please, please, please stop,” Takashi whined. “It’s too much.”</p><p>“Of course,” Shiro said with a chuckle. He pulled his hand away as he turned off the feature. Slowly, he pulled out of Takashi, hissing as he did so. “How do you feel after that?”</p><p>Takashi hummed softly. “Good… Thanks. I needed that…”</p><p>“Glad you feel like that, but are you going to clean that up?”</p><p>Shiro and Takashi looked behind them. Keith was leaning against the elliptical, grinning from ear to ear. Shiro wondered how long he had been there and what he had seen. He would have enjoyed a lot more if he joined them instead of just watching them.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in you two. You couldn’t even invite me?” Keith questioned.</p><p>Shiro grinned. “Takashi could be ready for a second round. Come on over, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't think younger Shiro wasn't a total brat, then I need you to reconsider. Please. ♥</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/perversionsao3">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/perversions">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>